The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Friction clutch assemblies are often used to selectively transfer torque between an input member and an output member. For instance, some vehicles include a selective torque transfer device (e.g., a limited slip differential) for selectively coupling a rotating input shaft and an output shaft. The clutch assembly selectively engages to transfer torque between the input shaft and the output shaft and selectively disengages to disengage the input and output shafts.
Many conventional clutch assemblies include a plurality of input clutch plates that are coupled to the input member and a plurality of output clutch plates that are coupled to the output member. The input and output clutch plates are alternatingly arranged (i.e., interleaved). The clutch assembly also includes an actuator such as a mechanical or hydraulic actuator that can be actuated by a control system between a disengaged and an engaged position. The control system causes the actuator to move from the disengaged position, in which the input and output clutch plates are spaced away from each other, to the engaged position, in which the input and output clutch plates engage to thereby transfer torque between the input and output members.
Other conventional clutch assemblies include a plate operatively coupled to an input member and a corresponding plate operatively coupled to the output member. The plates each include a ramp, and a ball is disposed between the plates in the space defined between the corresponding ramps. In a disengaged position, the input and output members can rotate relative to each other; however, in an engaged position, the ball rolls in the ramps and locks the input and output members for torque transfer.
These conventional clutch assemblies can have certain disadvantages. For instance, these conventional clutch assemblies can display a relatively slow response time. In other words, there is substantial latency when engaging these conventional clutch assemblies.
Moreover, control of these clutch assemblies can be inadequate. For instance, many of these clutch assemblies can be configured only in the engaged and disengaged position, with little control of the clutch assembly as it moves between the engaged and disengaged positions. As such, engagement of the input and output members can be abrupt and noisy.
In addition, conventional clutch assemblies can be relatively complex and can include a substantial number of components, which increases cost of the assembly. Furthermore, these clutch assemblies can be relatively bulky.